


Tasteful Nudie

by Lordpikachu2003



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Ex Sex, F/F, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Obito is too shy to be honest about his feelings, Obito sends nudes, Pining, Rin is the bestest best friend, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi, but she's a pervert, hopefully kakashi likes them, i guess we'll find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordpikachu2003/pseuds/Lordpikachu2003
Summary: Watching your ex start to date someone else is a horrible feeling. It claws you up inside, making your heart ache in your chest as it feels like it's being ripped to pieces. And its all Obito's fault, because he was the one who broke things off with Kakashi in the first place.So he shouldn't complain if Kakashi started dating someone else… Right?Except that, seeing Kakashi date someone else is bringing back some confusing, long thought forgotten feelings. Feelings like... he might still be in love with his ex.So after one drunk night with Rin and her girlfriend Konan, he decides to do something that he never thought he would ever do.Rin says it would definitely get Kakashi back. And at this point, Obito is willing to try anything
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Konan/Nohara Rin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Tasteful Nudie

"Hey, Obito. Are you listening?"

Obito forces himself to look at the brunette sitting across from him in the break room. It feels like a bomb just went off; he can still hear the ringing in his ears. And then Yamato asks him again, those same words that shook up his world.

"Do you mind if I date your ex? Kakashi?"

Obito stares at him blankly, eyes growing wide.

It was one of those regular Tuesday mornings, when Obito was eating his breakfast cereal right in front of his computer in his office cubicle. Then Yamato came by, fidgeting slightly and hardly looking him in the eye, when he asked him for a chat in the breakroom.

Maybe Obito should have said, _'Sorry, Yamato. I have a lot of work to do. No time to chat.'_ And then continue typing away, like a happy-go-lucky, oblivious to his ex's secret admirers, office worker. 

But it's too late for that now. His bubble of a dream just got poked and burst right open.

Yamato makes an awkward face and starts waving his hands in surrender. "If it's too soon, I understand! It's just that… its been a whole year since you two broke up. And I've always kind of liked him." 

Yamato looks down at the table and hides a little smile. Then he looks up and sputters. "But if you say no, I'll respect your wishes and back off."

Obito stays stalk still in his chair, blinking several times and having a minor heart attack. What should he say? If he says no, Yamato will think he still has feelings for Kakashi. Which is not true. Hell no.

Obito definitely doesn't miss Kakashi's random text messages– the ones with the cute pictures of cats or dog gifs. Or just a text message with a cute smile emoji with hearts. Or even all those times Kakashi brought him a cookie from the cafe… just because he felt like it.

And Obito definitely doesn't miss those late nights just cuddling into the couch, with Kakashi's arms around him and with Ūhei and Urushi resting on his lap. Often times, those nights turned into deeper snuggling and lazy kissing. And Kakashi would carry him up to his bedroom, where Obito would freely shed all his clothes and Kakashi would shower him with kisses… among other things.

And Obito absolutely doesn't miss the feeling of total happiness, of feeling completely whole whenever Kakashi smiled at him– his face full of love and warmth, as if Obito was his entire world. 

Yea, he definitely doesn't miss any of that.

Obito feels a sudden jerk in his chest and he reaches up to clench his shirt. It's been such a long time. He thought the feeling in his heart had long gone away, become numb, after spending so much time crying over Kakashi. After ending things with him, when Kakashi said he didn't ever want to get married or have kids. 

And Obito didn't want to waste his time in a relationship that had no future…

It was the responsible thing, the adult thing to do.

He's pretty sure he made the right decision. So he shouldn't feel bad if Kakashi started dating someone else...

Right?

Obito takes a shuddering breath and lets it out, nice and slow. It helps to calm his nerves for what he's about to say. 

"Yes. You have my permission to date Kakashi."

…..

It's only been a week and Obito can't help the feeling of being trapped.

When he broke up with Kakashi a year ago, he moved departments so he would be working on a different floor from Kakashi. It greatly reduced the amount of time they would see eachother at work. But of course, there were those random unavoidable accidents, when they would run into each other inevitably.

Like the other day, when he was stuck in an elevator with 10 other people. And then Kakashi and Yamato walked in. Luckily the elevator was crammed with other people, so Obito could hide in the corner behind a taller person. Then he heard Yamato's voice, talking about a movie he and Kakashi saw together on a recent date. It felt like a million needles stabbing him all over his body.

Once the elevator got to his floor, he tried to leave as fast as he could. He covered his face with his hand, avoiding eye contact with them as much as possible as he shuffled out of the small elevator. As the doors closed behind him, he heard Kakashi's voice yell. 

"Obito? Hey, wait!"

Obito ran off, eyes wide in a panic to find a good hiding spot. He found one in the stairwell, catching his breath and struggling to contain his rapidly beating heart. He waited there for 15 minutes, hoping to god no one would find him. He felt so pathetic. 

Then there was that other time he walked past the cafe, the same one right next to the office building, where he and Kakashi spent a lot of time just talking and drinking lattes, just being together and enjoying each other's company. He was thinking of going in to get a cake pop. Then he saw them.

They were sitting at a table. Yamato was excitedly talking, while Kakashi was just listening. Then Kakashi looked up and Obito accidentally locked eyes with him. He saw Kakashi's eyebrows fly up and he raised his hand to wave. So Obito immediately left the cafe, speed-walking past the glass windows, and shielding his face away with his hand. 

It was like he saw them everywhere and he couldn't escape. Seeing them together, seeing Kakashi dating someone else, brought about some confusing feelings. He felt lost and alone, so frustrated and miserable. 

But what hurt the most, was the thought that Kakashi would begin to love someone else.

…..

"Ugh, Rin… Why am I like this?" Obito groans onto his kitchen tabletop, hand clenched around a beer can. 

It's been over three weeks since Kakashi and Yamato started dating. And with each passing day, Obito felt more depressed. So Obito called an emergency meeting with his best friend, Rin. And by extension her girlfriend, Konan, to give him some emotional support.

Or just anyone who would sit and listen, so he can vent out all his problems.

"Ughhh...," Obito groans again as he shuts his eyes, turning his head to squish his cheek on the tabletop. Perhaps he drank too much… not enough to drown out the ache in his chest though.

"What do I do, Rin?" He whines. He looks up at her, furrowing his brows. 

Rin crunches up a beer can in one hand, then doesn't bother sitting up in her chair to throw it off in a perfect arch towards the recycling bin. Obito drunkenly watches it sail through the air and land inside the bin.

"Seriously, Obito. You were the one who broke it off, remember? Why are you moping now?"

She lets out an exasperated sigh as she leans her elbows on the back of her chair. "You should've known Kakashi would eventually date someone else."

"I did know. In theory…," Obito mumbles as he forces himself to sit back up in his chair. Rin watches him struggle with an amused look on her face.

"It's just… a whole different thing when you see it actually happen." He brings his hand up to rub his eyes. There's no tears. Not yet. But it feels like there's a part of him that wants to die. It's something he's never felt before.

He looks up at her again, eyes pleading. "What do I do, Rin? Please, tell me."

"Steal him back," says a casual voice behind Rin.

Obito and Rin turn over in their seats to see Konan just sitting on the couch looking at her phone. She continues scrolling through her phone, probably looking at youtube makeup tutorials.

"Steal him back?" Obito asks slowly. The thought didn't even occur to him. But just thinking about it… does make him feel hopeful. 

But, would Kakashi want him back? 

_Maybe_ , Obito thinks to himself. He remembers the way Kakashi called his name from the elevator before he panicked and ran away. And the way his face lit up when he saw him at the cafe, before Obito ran away... again. 

Obito looks up with a smile. Maybe he can get Kakashi back.

"Yea," Konan says. Then she shrugs her shoulders and says, "But too bad you're not the kind of guy to take the initiative." 

And… his optimistic feeling shuts down. 

"Hey! That's not true!" Obito yells, utterly offended.

Konan shrugs again and continues scrolling through her phone. 

Rin just nods her head, smiling in amusement. "Well it's true, Obito. Even Kakashi was the one who asked you out the first time. When he noticed you catching glances at him, back when you were a new hire."

Obito tightens his lips into a frown as a blush fills his cheeks. Konan just nods her head in agreement, still looking at her phone.

"Well, you guys are still not being helpful," he accuses with a tone, narrowing his eyes again. "I need to know what to do."

"Well…," Rin ponders aloud, tapping her chin. Then a sinister smirk forms on her lips. Obito watches her expression change and he arches up a suspicious eyebrow.

She grins deviously. "You can break into his house and wait for him naked on his bed."

Obito's jaw drops.

Konan starts snickering from the couch, still scrolling through her phone.

"RIN!!" Obito yells, as he bounces off the table onto his feet, face beet red. "What the fuck? I'm being serious here!"

Rin keeps on smirking, totally unashamed. "What? You asked me for advice. And that would _definitely_ work."

"But it's so…," Obito scrunches up his face as he tries to search for the right word. It's so unthinkable to even imagine himself doing something… _like that_. 

Obito keeps sputtering. "Pfft.. Ugh! What?!" He whips his head around to stare at Rin with large judgemental eyes.

"It definitely worked for me," Konan says. And she looks up from her phone to give Rin a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, you guys. _P_ _lease_ focus," Obito says, as he covers his face with his hand, still blushing immensely. Why did he have to be friends with such perverts?

"And I'm NOT doing that." He looks at them again, face serious. "Ok what else?"

"Well, you can always just walk right up to him, grab his face," Rin says, while imitating the gesture, grabbing an imaginary face in the air with her hands. Then she pauses for dramatic effect and says, "and kiss him full on the lips!" She starts kissing this imaginary face, adding tongue. Obito watches her in horror.

"Then pull him into a closet and fuck his brains out," Konan says, nonchalant. Rin points at her girlfriend and nods her head exuberantly. 

"Uh…," Obito says. He pictures himself in the office, walking right up to Kakashi, in front of everyone, then grabbing his face and kissing him like they were the only two people left on the planet. 

Somehow the thought of that makes him super anxious. 

"Maybe, something less public," Obito says sheepishly. 

"Hmm," Rin hums to herself, grinning with an arched eyebrow. 

Konan is grinning as well, only hers is creepier and ominous at the same time. The two women look at eachother and share a knowing smirk. Obito feels a sense of dread permeate his whole body.

"Obito…," Rin asks, almost saying his name with a singsongy tune as she commands his attention. She studies him while tapping her chin. "How _much_ do you want Kakashi back?"

Obito takes a deep intake of breath and looks her dead in the eye. "With all my heart."

She smiles warmly, then her smile turns into a sly grin. "And... do you _trust_ us?"

Obito makes an audible gulp noise. "Yes…?" He croaks. 

Somehow, that look in Rin's eye makes him nervous. But this is his best friend from childhood– He trusts her completely. Surely whatever she comes up with won't be too embarrassing. 

Right?

Rin's grin grows even wider. "Good enough. Now…" She reaches into her grocery bag, the one she brought over when Obito called for his emergency meeting, and pulls out two bottles of vodka. She plops them on the counter with an intimidating heft.

"We're going to need more drinks," Rin announces with a smirk.

___________

"Ugh…," Obito holds his head, his mind swimming lightly through a fog. He feels a bit buzzed, or maybe he drank too much. Because how else can he explain how easily he got persuaded to do this thing?

"How the hell did you guys talk me into this?" 

Obito looks at himself in his phone, the camera showing him a reflection of himself in the tub. He looks down. Luckily, his lower half is submerged under water, the surface covered in bubbles. It was the only way he figured he can do this. Since he's never done it before.

Seriously, why is he friends with these people again?

"Hey Rin. What did you call this again? A 'Tasty Delight'?" 

From outside of the bathroom doorway, he hears Konan start laughing in the next room.

"It's called a 'Tasteful Nudie," says Rin. Then she rips open the flap of the shower curtain. 

"AH!! RIN!" Obito screeches as he splashes water and bubbles in the bathtub, almost dropping his phone. He covers himself with his arms. "What the hell, Rin?! We had an agreement. Stay on the other side of the curtain!"

Rin rolls her eyes. "Oh please. I've seen you naked many times since we were kids. And even back then, I knew I wasn't interested in boys." She looks at him with an arched eyebrow, her lip curled up in amusement. "And you shouldn't feel embarrassed either."

He narrows his eyes. "It's still embarrassing, ok? Only two people have seen me naked as an adult, so _excuse_ me if I feel a bit exposed right now." He pulls the curtain shut. "Now stay over there!"

"Geez, drama queen," Rin says under her breath, rolling her eyes again. She jumps up on the bathroom counter, crossing her legs in a seated position and leans against the wall. 

"Ok, Obito," she says in a soothing voice. "It doesn't have to be perfect. You're _just_ taking a selfie."

"In the tub...," Obito grumbles. He looks at himself in his phone and tries posing in an appealing way, aiming his phone from a high angle. Then he smiles, trying to ignore how awkward this whole situation feels. He takes a picture, then looks at the result.

"Ugh," The sound escapes out of his mouth. Somehow his image in the picture looks so unflattering. 

"How is it?" Rin asks.

"Gross."

Rin snickers. "Well duh. The first one always looks bad. It takes at _least_ 20 tries."

"20 tries!?" Obito yells. He gawks to himself on his phone, staring in disbelief. _What the hell?_ If he knew this 'tasteful nudie' thing was going to take 20 tries, he wouldn't have tried it. "Riiiinnnnn…." he whines.

"C'mon Obito," she says with a sigh. "Once you relax and stop feeling so embarrassed, it will come out great. Believe me." She lets the words settle, then she says with confidence. "You did say you trust me, right?"

"Yea…," Obito says. He looks himself in the camera as he furrows his brows. Then he forces himself to make a little smile. Half heartedly, he takes the picture then looks at the photo. He looks super uncomfortable. 

"Hey Rin? How bout this one?" He asks nervously. He sticks his phone out around the shower curtain for Rin to see. 

Rin jumps down from the counter and leans in to look at the picture on his phone. She tilts her head and frowns. "Uh.. its cute. I guess?"

"That sounds encouraging…," Obito says sarcastically.

"Obito, you have to let yourself go. Be totally free and uninhibited," Rin says, emphasizing her words by waving her hands in the air. She starts pacing the small bathroom as she dolls out advice, like a sports coach preparing her team. Then she stops and points out, "And you can't really see anything else– It's just your face. You need to show _more_." 

She pulls the curtain back to stare down at him judgingly. "You know this is supposed to be a sexy picture of yourself, right?" 

A deep blush flashes across his face and he yanks the curtain closed. "Yes! But I can't do it if you keep hovering over me!" He looks at himself in the camera, pouting in frustration. He feels his heart sink. 

This nudie thing is starting to be quite the hassle. Maybe he should just give up. 

Then he hears Rin hum thoughtfully to herself. "How bout this? Think about Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" Obito's face lights up. 

"Yea. This picture is for him, right? Think about him and how you want him to see you in this picture. What do you want to make him _feel_."

 _Make him... feel?_ Obito wonders to himself. 

He chews his lower lip as he thinks about it. What does he want to make Kakashi feel? Well, he wants Kakashi to see him and understand what he's feeling, how miserable he feels without him. And when he sees him with someone else, he feels a huge ache in his chest. It's clawing him up inside, he can hardly breathe.

And perhaps... he made a mistake, ending things between them.

But most of all, he wants Kakashi to see him, completely raw and exposed. Yearning for him and him alone. He wants to express all of these feelings, have it all reach him without saying it in words. Because Obito is too shy, too afraid to look Kakashi in the eyes and say it all out loud for him to hear.

He looks up at his phone in that moment, face flushed and lips parted slightly. He takes a picture. 

"Oh," Obito says, sounding pleasantly surprised. 

"What is it?" Rin asks, curiously. She reaches for the curtain again, but she hears Obito stand up in the tub. He slowly peeks around the curtain, holding it against his body.

"Hey, Rin," he says shyly. He looks down at the floor, hiding a little smile. "Um… I don't need you anymore. You can leave now."

"Oh?" Rin says, arching an eyebrow. She studies his face and notices a light blush on his cheeks. Then her eyebrows fly up in realization and she smirks. "Oooh. Ok, Obito. I'll leave you alone. Konan and I will be out in the living room if you need us."

She gives him one last look over and grins. " _Good luuuck!_ ," she practically sings the words over her shoulder as she saunters out the door. 

He watches the door close behind her and he smiles softly to himself. He drains the tub and does a quick rinse to wash away the leftover suds on his body. The whole time, his heart beats rapidly in his chest, excitement mixed with anxiety flooding his senses. 

_Kakashi. I want you to see me._

Then he shuts the water and steps out of the tub. 

….

Still drenched from the bath, water trailing down his body in light droplets, he exits the bathroom and steps into the bedroom. He shivers slightly as he emerges out of the steamy mist and the cool air of the bedroom envelopes his naked body. He wanders over to the closet in search of something to wear... maybe.

It needs to be sexy. Something that he can wear scantily clad, hiding just enough that will make a certain white haired man want to see more. 

_It's nothing he hasn't seen before_ , Obito reminds himself. _But it has been over a year._

Obito didn't see Kakashi date anyone else during the year of their break up. And Obito hasn't dated anyone else either. He briefly wonders if Kakashi thought about him that way… While he was home at night, with no one to spend the night with. 

Because Obito thought of him.

"Mmmn," Obito closes his eyes and exhales, then walks backwards to the bed, the closet of clothes completely ignored. He falls back on the bed with a sigh, unconcerned about how his body is still drenched from the bath and he's now lying on his bed, dripping onto the sheets.

He's too preoccupied by his thoughts. 

He brings up his phone to look at himself in the camera. He imagines Kakashi, and how he will feel when he sees what Obito is about to do. It makes him feel hot. That long forgotten, yet familiar, coil of desire racking through his body from deep within. The thrill of it, intoxicating him and taking over.

"Oooh..," Obito moans softly as he chews his lower lip. He turns over on the bed, lying on his side with his leg shadowing his groin from view. He looks up at his phone, panting slightly with his face flushed as he takes a picture with the camera positioned to capture his face and pose. 

His eyes dilate when he sees himself in the photo. He looks… _hot._

He's never done this before, posing naked and taking a sexy photo of himself. Obito has always been a shy and reserved person regarding matters of sex, never thinking himself capable of doing something like this. He felt so naughty and dirty, but he couldn't deny the excitement and arousal he felt doing it. 

Maybe he's still a bit buzzed from drinking. Or maybe he always had this secret kinky side. Either way, he likes it.

Plus he looks _good._

And he's not done.

He turns over again to lie on his back, spreading his knees wide apart. His heart continues beating in his chest and his mind conjures up more memories of Kakashi. He thinks about Kakashi and how he would lie on top of him between his legs, grasping his thighs. His cock grows hard in an instant.

"Ah… Kakashi." He trails his hand over his chest, grazing his perked nipples, and down his slick body to stroke his cock. It feels wet and hot in his hand. He imagines Kakashi being the one touching him. It's almost too much for him to bear..

He continues stroking himself into his palm, mouth parted slightly with eyes glazed. He positions the phone above, looking down at his fully exposed body, flushed with heat, except his hand covering his cock. He takes the picture.

He looks at the image and blushes furiously. He sees himself so hot and bothered, eyes half lidded with drool falling from his mouth. And he can see the tip of his fully hard cock, peeking over behind his hand. 

"Ahhh…" He starts stroking his dick even harder, from the bottom to the tip, growing insistent with the pace.

"Kakashi," he says softly and a shy smile appears on his lips. Still stroking his cock he flips over on the bed, getting on his knees and arching his back. The hand stroking his cock reaches lower between his legs. It still feels wet down there and he reaches with his fingers and dips them into his hole.

"Hah hahh… oooh," Obito opens his mouth as he pants onto the bed sheets. He keeps fingering his hole, sliding his fingers inside and stretching himself out. He thinks about Kakashi standing behind him, clenching his hips and slowly thrusting into him; his thick cock pushing its way deep inside and filling him up. 

He remembers how shocking it always felt, Kakashi entering his body, slow yet strong. And Obito would bend and mold around him, as if their bodies were meant for eachother.

"Ooooh fuck… hah," Obito moans and continues pumping his fingers, pushing deeper and coiling them out. His dick starts to leak precum, begging for attention. But it's not enough.

He looks over at his camera and sees his flushed face, breathing raggedly and sweating. He thinks about Kakashi. What would he think if he saw him like this, right now, conjuring memories of him and how it was like with them together? It throws him over the edge. 

He takes the picture, right at the moment before he shuts his eyes and has an orgasm. His body shudders from the power of it, his hole clenching around his fingers as his cock pulses and shoots out his cum. He falls forward on the mattress, not caring about the sticky liquid now dirtying his stomach. He quivers slightly as he pulls out his fingers. 

"Shit," he says to himself, panting for a couple minutes as he calms his breath. 

He turns over on the bed and he brings his phone over to look at the 3 pictures he made. 

They look… _good._ Which is surprising. Once he got over the embarrassment and just letting himself go, freeing himself to his emotions and passions, it got really easy. Becoming 'uninhibited', as Rin said. 

And thinking about Kakashi. 

He studies the pictures again, chewing his lip. He is satisfied with them, but... 

Should he send them to Kakashi? 

That was the goal, right? The reason for this whole endeavor. This was supposed to be his means to get Kakashi back. 

He thinks about it some more and slowly the thrill from earlier, the high of his arousal, starts to die down. Now it's replaced with the feeling of uncertainty. What was he thinking? This isn't him. He's not the kind of reckless and shameless person who would do something like this. 

But... he _did_ do it. And he did it all on his own. 

Perhaps being shy and unassertive was his problem. Maybe, if he was a little less cowardly and more open with his feelings, he wouldn't have lost Kakashi in the first place. Maybe, if he was more honest, less afraid or stubborn –whatever his problem is– Kakashi would come running back to him. 

Obito reaches up to hold his chest as the thought of winning Kakashi back makes his heart swell. He still loves him and Obito knows at the back of his mind, he never _stopped_ loving him, no matter how hard he tried. 

Perhaps now he should tell him. 

And without another thought, Obito prepares all three photos to be sent to Kakashi's number. Its a number he hasn't used in a long time. He sees all the hopeful texts Kakashi sent him, even 8 months into their time apart. They were all painfully ignored. Well... according to Kakashi, they were.

Obito smiles briefly at the sight of them, then he shuts his eyes and sends all 3 photos.

______________

Obito chews his lower lip as he paces back and forth in the living room, arms crossed and fidgeting all over. Rin and Konan watch him from the couch, concerned looks on their faces.

He waited an agonizing 12 minutes in his room for Kakashi to respond. Anything would've been nice– an emoji, a simple happy face… But no. There was no reply at all.

And now it's been 37 minutes since he sent that message. And still no response from Kakashi. 

"Why isn't he responding?!" He yells in frustration. "He was always fast to reply to my texts when we were together." 

"Well, maybe that's because you two were together back then," Konan points out.

Obito stops in his tracks. His whole posture seems to wilt, drooping his shoulders as a saddened look grows on his face. Rin turns in her seat and shoots her a dirty look. Konan just stares blankly at her and mouths the word 'what?' 

"Maybe he's away from his phone and he hasn't seen the message," Rin suggests, her voice soft and reassuring.

"Or…," Obito says and he turns abruptly to face them, a look of panic across his face. "What if, he saw my message and then decided to ignore it?"

"Obito, don't say that!," Rin snaps. She rushes over to hold him in her arms, patting his back with soothing circles. 

He buries his face in her shoulder and murmurs, "What if this was a mistake? What if I freaked him out and he starts avoiding me?" He shakes in her arms, his shoulders trembling as he seems to be holding back tears. 

He whispers again, softly in anguish. "I guess that's fine. I don't think… I can face him ever again anyway." His breaths grow unsteady as he clings onto her, slowly letting out his tears.

"Oh, Obito…," Rin says. She looks over at Konan and furrows her brows in worry. Konan shares the same look.

Then a sudden knock hits the door. 

The three friends perk up their heads in unison, looking at each other confused. 

"What was that?" Obito asks. 

"I don't know," Rin says. "Were you expecting more company?" 

"No–" Obito replies. Then he's interrupted by another knock, louder this time. 

"Obito!" yells the voice from outside the door.

Obito's eyes shoot open into saucers and his mouth falls right open.

Rin turns to look at Konan, furrowing her brows. "Hey, that sounds a lot like…" Then her eyes grow wide and she whips her head towards the door.

Another knock hits the door, louder and more insistent. "Obito! Hey, are you in there? Open up! It's me, Kakashi!"

"Holy fuck," Konan says under her breath and she stares wide eyed at Rin, then at Obito.

"I'm not here!," Obito whisper-shrieks towards Rin. 

"What?!," she shrieks back and she watches him scramble towards the kitchen to hide behind the counter.

"I'll get it," Konan says with an exasperated sigh. She gets up from the couch, then walks over to the door and casually opens it. She sees Kakashi standing there, slightly alarmed. "Hey, Kakashi. How's it going?"

She studies him more closely. He looks out of breath, sweating, and his clothes are a bit disheveled– a big contrast to how she remembers him from the past. As one of the team managers in the company, Kakashi always kept his image pristine and well groomed. But here, it looks like he quickly threw on some clothes and ran over at top speed. 

Kakashi blinks for a couple seconds, seemingly confused to see her here. "Konan? What are you doing here?"

She arches an eyebrow. "I can ask you the same thing." She crosses her arms. Behind her, Rin shifts anxiously in place and she keeps looking over at the kitchen where Obito is hiding.

Kakashi sees her and smiles brightly. "Oh hey, Rin!" he smiles and waves at her. 

Rin smiles and waves back nervously. "Hey, Kakashi… um." She walks over to the door, careful to hide the view of the kitchen. "So uh… what are you doing here?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. "Well," he says, voice unsure, "I came here to see Obito. Is he home?"

"Why do you ask?" Rin asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh..."

From the kitchen, crouched on the floor behind the counter, Obito listens quietly to the conversation. He keeps chewing his lower lip and fidgeting all over his body. His heart won't stop racing as he desperately wants to peek over and see Kakashi at the door. But he's too scared.

Then he hears Kakashi's voice, warm and sincere. 

"Well… I wanted to see if he could go out and have some dinner with me." 

Obito gasps, but he quickly covers his mouth to hide the sound. Butterflies start fluttering away in his stomach and he peers around the counter to look at the doorway.

He sees Kakashi, and the man has a soft, genuine smile on his lips. At that moment, he feels his heart swell in his chest.

The two women at the door are stunned speechless. Konan looks over at Rin, smiling confidently as she searches her girlfriend's face for approval. Rin keeps narrowing her eyes at Kakashi, then a slow satisfied grin appears on her face. 

"That's what I like to hear," she says grinning, and the two women move aside to show Obito standing there behind them in the living room.

Kakashi sees him and is suddenly too stunned to move or speak. He holds his breath.

"Hey, Kakashi." Obito says, looking at the floor. There is a shy smile on his face, plus a little blush. 

"Well, that's our cue to leave," Konan says with a smirk. Rin nods her head in agreement and they go inside to collect their things to get ready to leave. The whole time, Kakashi and Obito keep standing where they are, looking at each other like they are the only ones in the world.

"I hope you two boys have fun," says Konan and she pats Kakashi on the shoulder as she leaves out the door. 

"Good luck," Rin whispers to Obito and she kisses him on the cheek. As she leans away, she gives him one very lewd waggle of her eyebrows and Obito's eyes grow wide. A deeper blush shows on his cheeks as she practically skips out the door. She pats a friendly goodbye on Kakashi's shoulder, and then she's gone.

Kakashi remains standing where he is in the doorway, while Obito can't find the strength to move. A few seconds go by with them just standing there, the air growing thick with silence. 

Kakashi opens his mouth to speak, then closes it. Obito sees it and suddenly feels more relaxed. Seems like Kakashi is nervous as well.

"Um… Do you want to come in?" Obito asks, still shy but gaining courage.

A slow smile grows on Kakashi's face and he sighs in relief. "Yes, I do." 

He walks in and closes the door, then slowly approaches Obito. But he stops just a few feet in front of him.

"So...," Obito says in a soft voice. He steadily takes a step towards Kakashi, closing the gap between them a little more. "I take it, you saw the pictures I sent you?"

Kakashi's eyes widen a tiny fraction, then he grins. "I did," he says and he takes another small step towards Obito.

"And… what do you think of them?" Obito asks. He takes another step and stops right in front of Kakashi, only a small breadth of space between them. He looks up at the taller man, searching his eyes nervously.

Then Kakashi smiles down at him, in that same way he always did. Full of love and adoration, as if Obito is the most perfect person in existence. Obito holds a breath, his heart beating right of his chest.

"I think…," Kakashi says and he reaches up to hold Obito's cheek, lightly caressing his skin with his fingertips. "They are such _fine_ pictures of you. But…" 

He leans down closer, with a twinkle in his eye as he whispers, "I'm more interested in the real thing."

"Oh?" Obito says and a deeper blush finds its way onto his cheeks. Kakashi is so close, his face mere inches away. His eyes wander down to Kakashi's lips and he subconsciously licks his own. 

Then he remembers something. He blinks and turns away. "Uh… w-what about Yamato?"

"Yamato?" Kakashi asks, confused.

"Yea. You two are dating now, right? What about him?" Obito stares up at Kakashi, fighting hard not to just fall into his arms. He's so close, he can feel Kakashi's body heat. 

Kakashi looks up, vacantly above Obito's head. "Oh," he says, then he smiles in a mysterious way. 

"Well?" Obito asks, staring up intensely at him. 

"Well," Kakashi says, still smiling. "We were never really a thing. We went on a couple dates, but it didn't really go anywhere."

Obito stares up at him, the information slowly starting to sink in. He remembers all the times he saw Kakashi and Yamato together. He never saw them holding hands, or even touching each other. Obito was so adamant about avoiding them, doing his best to not even look at them, that he didn't notice they weren't actually a couple. 

He was beating himself up in his head for no reason.

"Oh," Obito says and his blush burns even more. He briefly looks up at Kakashi and sees the man still smiling fondly at him, so he looks away. He feels so stupid and embarrassed. 

Then Kakashi presses his finger lightly on his chin. He turns Obito's face towards him and he tips his chin up to look into his eyes. "Now… is there anything else you have in mind?" he says in a low whisper.

Obito stares up into his eyes, his mind blanking out. He swallows reflexively and stutters, "N-no."

Kakashi grins and leans down even closer, smiling softly as their lips almost touch, and says, "Good." Then he presses his lips onto Obito's, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

Obito gasps. He falls forward onto Kakashi, eyes rolling back and arms reaching up to grasp onto his shoulders. 

Kakashi hums happily into the kiss, wrapping his arms down and around the smaller man's back. He pulls him close, tightening his arms as if to keep him there, so he can never escape. 

"Kakashi...," Obito manages to say, breathless. He feels Kakashi's tongue lick across his lips then dip into his mouth. 

"Ahhh…," Obito opens his mouth as Kakashi's tongue continues to explore its way in. He feels Kakashi's hands wandering up and down his body, under his shirt, across his back, spreading heat across his skin. Then one of Kakashi's hands moves down to grasp his ass.

"Aahh Kakashi…," Obito gasps and he blushes even harder. He feels Kakashi shuffle closer, angling between his legs, so he unconsciously lifts up his thigh for Kakashi to hold. Their groins press together and Obito can feel how hard Kakashi is. 

"Obito...," Kakashi says between kisses. "Those pictures of yours brought back some _very nice_ memories." His hand squeezes the underside of Obito's thigh, sending a shock of heat straight to his groin. Obito jerks and lets out a soft gasp. He loses his balance and falls onto Kakashi, who holds him tightly.

"And your face in those photos…," Kakashi continues, whispering huskily into his ear. "They made me wonder if I can do better. Pleasure you more, make you moan even harder, spread you out on the sheets and claim you as much I please…"

Kakashi grins as he starts nibbling on his ear, and he tightens his grip onto Obito's thigh and ass, pressing Obito tighter against his groin.

"So hot and sexy," Kakashi purrs, his hot breath tickling Obito's neck. "And so dirty, Obito. I had no idea you had such a naughty side to send such pictures. When I saw them, I just had to come over here."

His mouth wanders down to Obito's neck, kissing him, nibbling on him and leaving marks. Meanwhile, his hands keep squeezing and massaging Obito's thigh and ass, moving his groin up and down against his. Obito's fingers dig onto Kakashi's back, biting his lip, and barely containing his arousal as his dick grows hard in his pants.

Kakashi murmurs against his neck. "I'm going to put your photos to shame, Obito. I hope you're ready."

"Y-yes," Obito says breathlessly. He starts panting, voice needy and desperate. "Yes, Kakashi. I want you touch me and feel your hands all over me."

Kakashi smiles and kisses Obito once again, more greedy this time. Obito struggles to keep up, feverishly kissing him back. Kakashi slowly brings them down to the floor, with Obito on top of him to straddle his hips. He continuously kisses Obito as he reaches around and pulls Obito's shirt up over his head in one go. Obito's hands shakily fumble around as he takes off Kakashi's sweater and shirt. 

Seated with his legs straddling on top of Kakashi, their groins pressed together, a delightful shiver racks through Obito's body. It's been a long time away from this man, but his body remembers the feel of him. The promise, that ache of arousal that Kakashi always inspires and fulfills. His scent, his warmth, and the strength of his body, hidden away under his clothes, that Obito knows so well.

It makes him so hot, just thinking about it. His hips start moving on their own to grind their hard erections together.

"Ooohh...," Obito moans and he starts grinding faster, adding pressure and slithering his hips up and down Kakashi's clothed erection.

Kakashi groans and grabs onto Obito's thighs. He sits up and expertly pulls down Obito's pants, just like he's done many times in the past. Without thinking, Obito maneuvers out of his pants while Kakashi unzips his own and kicks them off. Then he eagerly grabs Obito's hips and pulls him back on top to sit on his groin. 

"Aahhh yesss…," Obito moans and he throws his head back. He arches his spine as he sits on top of Kakashi, sliding his hips up and down against Kakashi's cock in a feverish manner. The friction of their connected bodies, growing more hot and sweaty. Kakashi can see Obito's dick already wet and leaking at the tip. 

"Obito...," Kakashi says with a smile, breathing raggedly as the Uchiha keeps grinding on top of him. "You must've been backed up for a long time. It's the same with me." He reaches up his hands to hold Obito's ass, enjoying the way it bounces on his crotch.

Obito is panting and moaning on top of him, moving his hips back and forth. Kakashi smirks to himself as he enjoys the view. _Oh yes… the real thing is definitely better than the pictures._ He lets out a pleased hum and bucks up his hips to press up between Obito's legs in a tease. 

"Oh fuck… haahh," Obito gasps. He pauses his movement as a quick sudder racks through his body. Then he looks down at Kakashi, eyes dark and full of lust and says "I want you inside me, Kakashi. Stick your dick in me." He says it like it's a demand.

Kakashi chuckles. "I thought you'd never ask." He reaches over to his pants pocket and grabs some lube. He starts lubing up his dick as Obito hovers impatiently on top of him, posed on all fours.

"Its been a while, Obito," Kakashi teases. He arches an eyebrow and looks at Obito with a sly grin. "I hope you're ready for my dick." 

Obito chuckles. "Shut up. Or I'll make you."

Kakashi raises his eyebrows in a suggestive way and lets out a low growl. "I'm curious to see how you will do that." Then he grabs Obito's hip with one hand and uses his other to angle his dick right up to his hole. Obito chews his lip and furrows his brows as he slowly sinks himself onto Kakashi.

"Ah… fuck. So big. Ahh!" Obito gasps. Kakashi chuckles softly to himself as he watches Obito's face contorts in pleasure. 

Obito's mouth falls open as his eyes seem to budge out of his skull. He feels Kakashi's cock slowly entering him, spreading his insides and forcing its way in. It's been a long time, but his body remembers this thick cock. And he had no idea how badly his body was missing it. 

And with one long lustful moan, he finally sits comfortably on top of Kakashi, his cock buried deep inside him. 

"Ahhh shit…," Obito moans and arches his back, smiling lewdly as he clenches his hole around Kakashi, enjoying the feel of him filling him up. The man's cock has always felt so good inside him. He wonders how he went so long without it.

"Hmm…," Kakashi hums delightedly, and he drags his hands up Obito's thighs to his hips, admiring the sight and feel of them. Obito is so warm and tight inside, perfectly pressing in on his dick. "So good inside you, Obito. I missed you." 

Obito smiles down at him with an arched eyebrow, and lifts himself up. He shivers slightly as the feeling of Kakashi's cock drags on his inner muscles, sending waves of pleasure all through his body. He waits at the top, with just the tip of Kakashi's cock inside him. And with one short intake of breath, he slams his hips down, taking Kakashi's full length all in one go.

"Ahhh FUCK!! I missed you too!!! Ah!!" Obito yells breathlessly. His hole quivers and folds around Kakashi, pulsing and clenching him tight.

Kakashi coughs out a grunt. Obito just knocked the air right out of him, slamming that round, perfect ass down on top of him. His cock throbs painfully inside Obito and he bites back a moan. Then Kakashi's eyes grow dark with desire and he grabs onto Obito's hips. He plants his feet on the floor, and starts driving up into Obito in fast quick thrusts. 

"Fuck! Aahh... Ahhh..!" Obito pants and falls forward, propping himself up with his hands on Kakashi's chest. He arches his back and sticks his ass out for Kakashi to keep pounding into him. 

Kakashi watches Obito hovering on top of him, eyes closed and breathing raggedly with drool falling from his mouth. He looks so sexy and hot, sweat coating his body with such a lewd face. He sees Obito shaking on top of him, desperately holding on as Kakashi keeps slamming his dick inside him. 

"Ahh Kakashi… fuck me harder! Ahh!" Obito yells and he tightens his thighs around him as he hovers on top. He starts writhing his body up and down, gyrating his hips in fast feverish movements. And Kakashi continues thrusting inside him in a maddening pace, forcing Obito to take his full length deep inside each time. 

"Ahhh ahhh! Hahhhh... ahhhh!" Obito is moaning and panting freely now, trembling on top of him. The Uchiha's movements are growing unsteady and sloppy as he keeps impaling himself with Kakashi's dick. Then Kakashi changes his angle and starts hitting Obito's prostate dead on.

"Ahhh Kakashi! Right thereee!!! Fuck!! Aahh!!" Obito pauses his movements, leaning forward onto Kakashi as the man keeps pumping into him. Kakashi tightens his grip onto his ass and starts slamming Obito down onto his cock along with his upward thrusts. 

"Oh shit. I'm going to cum… ah!!" Obito clenches and unclenches his hands on Kakashi's chest, steadying himself for balance. He starts to dig his fingers in like claws.

"Then cum for me, Obito." Kakashi says and he keeps pumping into him, hitting Obito's prostate each time.

Obito shuts his eyes and moans, his body convulses as his hole clenches tight and quivers from all the abuse. Then Kakashi grips hard onto his hips and slams his dick all the way inside. 

"AHHHH!!!" Obito screams. He throws his head back with a giant gasp, eyes wide with his jaw falling open. At the same time, his body leans back and his cock spurts out several strings of white liquid, coating Kakashi's chest with his cum. 

Kakashi feels Obito quiver uncontrollably and clench in on him during his orgasm. Kakashi greedily pulls out and slams inside him again.

"FUUUCKK!" Obito screams again, and he tightens onto Kakashi like a vice. 

"Shit...," Kakashi groans and shuts his eyes. His hands grip onto Obito's thighs as he shoots his cum. He keeps bucking up his hips, forcing his cock inside with each load. His cock throbs and pulses inside Obito, and the Uchiha's hole tightens around him deliciously.

"Haah Haah Kakashi…," Obito says wearily, face flushed and utterly spent. He shudders again as he feels Kakashi pump his way inside, one last time. He can feel Kakashi's cum coiling out and dripping down his dick. 

"Fuck, that was good. Ahh," He falls forward to rest on Kakashi's chest, unbothered by the sticky liquid coating their bellies. He quivers slightly as his overstimulated body goes through tiny aftershocks.

Kakashi lets out a few shaky breaths, then reaches up to caress his head, lacing his fingers through his short dark hair. "Yes it was. Better than what I remembered." He takes another deep breath and smiles, then says in a teasing amused voice. "Actually you seemed a lot more assertive this time around."

Obito chuckles, his body shaking delightfully on top against Kakashi's. "You can say I got it from Rin's coaching."

"Rin?" Kakashi asks, curiously. And Obito just nods his head, not bothering to look up as he rests his head on Kakashi's chest. 

After a moment, Kakashi smirks. "I should thank her then."

He reaches down to caress Obito's thigh, then he hums thoughtfully to himself and asks, "And I assume, it was her idea to use the pictures?"

"Tasteful nudies," Obito murmurs. 

"What?"

Obito chuckles once more and nuzzles his face into Kakashi's neck. "'Tasteful nudies'. That's what they're called. And yes it was her idea." 

He lets out a happy sigh, then giggles to himself. "And I can't believe it. My nudies worked. I was so mortified they would scare you away." 

Kakashi laughs, then trails his other hand down Obito's back to rest on his ass. He grins and squeezes it firmly. "And why would you think that, I wonder."

Obito chews his lip then props himself up on his elbows to look Kakashi in the eye. "Well, I was afraid you wouldn't want anything to do with me. After I broke things off between us and…" he looks down and away, feeling ashamed. "And basically avoided you as much as I could right after our break up."

Kakashi knits his brows, then reaches over to turn Obito's head towards him. "Well, you _were_ an idiot. But I already knew that about you."

Obito's face turns red as he's about to protest, but Kakashi places a finger on his lips to silence him. "And… being apart made me realize something."

Obito shuts his mouth as he waits patiently, but can't help it when he asks, "What? What did you figure out?"

Then Kakashi smiles up at him, in the way he always has, eyes full of the deepest love Obito can ever wish for. He wraps his arms around Obito as he sits up. Now in a seated position, with Obito still sitting on his lap, he says, "Losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me. And I don't want it to ever happen again." 

He takes both of Obito's hands in his and looks him deep in the eyes. "I love you, Obito. I want you to be mine forever and always. Marry me. Raise kids with me. And I will spend the rest of my life loving you and making you happy."

Obito stares deeply into Kakashi's eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. The man he's loved for so long and never stopped loving, is finally giving him what he wants. But that's not important anymore. What he really wants is Kakashi, forever and always. 

Obito's eyes grow misty with tears and he wipes them away with the back of his hand. He smiles blissfully as he cries, the words spilling out. "I love you too, Kakashi. With all my heart. And I don't care anymore about marriage or kids, if that's not what you want. All I want, is just to be with you."

A satisfied smile grows on Kakashi's lips and Obito furrows his brows curiously. He watches as Kakashi reaches over towards his discarded pants and fumbles through the pockets. After a moment of searching, he brings out a small case. 

"Then it's settled," Kakashi says, smiling wide. He opens the small case to reveal an engagement ring, ruby red with diamonds on the sides. Obito's eyes grow wide and his mouth falls open. 

"So, Obito... will you be my wife?" Kakashi asks with a cheery grin. 

"W-wife?" Obito sputters, blushing furiously. He pouts and smacks him on the chest as he looks away. Kakashi lets out a hearty laugh, his bodt shaking all over.

Still pouting, Obito turns his head slowly towards Kakashi and he peers over at the ring. Then a bright smile appears on his lips and he says, "Yes. I'll marry you, Kakashi."

Kakashi reflects his own adoring smile, then he tips Obito's chin up for a deep mind blowing kiss.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from one of my sitcom shows. The phrase "send him a tasteful nudie" was said, so naturally, my brain instantly conjured up my OTP and I needed to make a kakaobi version. 😂
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this little romcom modern au. It kinda just poured right out of me, and I loved writing it! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!! And let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Even criticism. I want to improve, so I can keep writing better stories. uwu


End file.
